A Square In Shock
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Different characters reaction to Bradley falling, starts with Stacey's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A Square In Shock:  
Chapter One:  
Stacey:**

I looked up at Max, so many regrets circling my mind. I confessed to him, thinking that it would feel like a burden being lifted but it didn't. If anything speaking it aloud made me feel worse. Max looked at me in shock, I wondered if he blamed me for what happened to Bradley. He should, it was my fault. Bradley had slipped and fell because he was on the run from the police for a muder he didn't commit. A murder I commited. He was up there because of me. He fell because of me.

I wanted to scream and cry, but most of all I wanted to change the past. I wanted to take back everything I had done to hurt him over the years. I wanted to take back everything that had happened in the past few months, the past few minutes. I just wanted Bradley with me. I wanted to tell him I was so sorry and make it all up to him in a way I never had done. In a way I never would be able to.

I dared to think back just a minute. I got to Bradley and held him, just for a moment. He was lifeless, he was dying if not already dead. The image of the blood on the side of his head was clear in my mind. I couldn't imagine it ever leaving. It was likely to haunt me forever. As was the sound of Bradley screaming 'Stacey run', it was long and drawn out and it was repeating itself over and over in my head.

I turned away from everything and just looked towards the bench. I couldn't bare to look at anything or anyone. I knew I needed to get away from there, but I could barely more. I was shivering but I knew it wasn't through the cold. I had to concentrate on my breath to keep it even and it still barely worked. Tears fell down my eyes and wouldn't stop. We had just got married, everything was supposed to be ok now. This was the supposed to be the time we made everything work out well. He wasn't supposed to go. Not now, he wasn't supposed to ever go. Especially not now.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to write three or four chapters like this, with different peoples POV about Bradley falling. They'll probably all be up tomorrow/the next day**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Square In Shock  
Chapter Two:  
Max:**

My mind was a mess. Every thought that was in it was overlapping each other. Bradley's scream to Stacey, my scream to Bradley and Stacey's confession were all going through my mind at the same time. I couldn't make sense of any of it, but I was clear of one thing. My son had fallen off the roof of the pub straight onto the ground. That was clear but it was like it wasn't quite real.

It was like I knew it was Bradley who had fallen but it didn't feel like it was my son. I knew it was happening but it didn't feel like it was happening to me. When Stacey had spoken it was as though I was hearing her words and I knew what they meant but there was no meaning behind them. It didn't mean anything to me. It was just words, this was just a thing that was happening. But not to me.

I kept my eyes on Stacey as tears fell uncontrollable from her face but I wasn't really seeing her. I knew she was crying, I knew why but it didn't affect me. It wasn't happening to me. I knew that subconsciously that the reason I was looking at Stacey was to stop me looking towards the pub, but that was extremely subconscious, in the front of my mind was just a muddle of two screams and a confession. Which was important, but meant nothing.

Because it wasn't happening to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Square In Shock  
Chapter Three  
Jack**

Anger. That was all I could feel, complete and overwhelming anger at all the people who had caused this to happen. It seemed like one minute Bradley was happy, returning from his remarriage and the next he was falling from the roof. He didn't deserve this, he didn't murder Archie. I knew he couldn't, he didn't have it in him. I didn't move but in my mind I was running through all the people who were responsible.

DCI Marsden. She was accusing Bradley of the murder. She was the one who had the police after him, she was the reason he was running. She was the reason he was blocked off and on the roof. She was the reason he fell.

Archie. If Archie hadn't… I could barely think it, the thought disgusted me so much… If Archie hadn't raped Stacey, Bradley wouldn't have hit him on Christmas day. The DNA would never have been there, and Bradley would never have been accused.

Other people came into my mind other people to blame. All of them I wanted to hurt, I wanted them to pay for what happened to Bradley. All of them I wanted to know what it was like to feel this. But most of all I was angry with myself. I blamed myself because I was to blame. I initiated the plan, I told Bradley to run. I was the main reason he was running from the police.

My nephew was dead and I had contributed to his death.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last one. Thanks to everyone who R&R'd**

**Chapter 4:  
Ronnie:**

It wasn't hard to piece together what had happened. Seeing Bradley on the ground and people staring in the shock, and the police around, it was clear he had fell. He must've been on the run from the police. Yet that in itself didn't make sense. Bradley was a nice boy, I couldn't believe he had it in him to be murderer.

Yet I knew what my Dad was like. He was poison, he corrupted people. He had ruined my life a number of times and now he was dead and buried and he was still ruining people's lives. With Bradley dead so many people would be hurt; Stacey, who was hysterical, Max, who looked numb, Jack, who looked angry. Dot, Jim, Dotty, Abi, Lauren, Bianca and her kid, not to mention his friends.

I knew my Dad was solely responsibly for Bradley's death. If he hadn't done what he did to Stacey, Bradley would never have been a suspect. He would never have been on the run, never would have been killed. Another reason to hate him.


End file.
